Quest for Death
by coralata
Summary: Ianto meets a young beautiful woman with the desire to die. Which is easier said than done. While he tries everything to change her mind, Jack is determined to help her in her quest for death. But when love is involved everything gets complicated. Set between "From out of the rain" and "Adrift". Somehow a fixit.
1. Chapter 1

Hi my first Torchwood story ever :D hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Torchwood, Carys however arose from my imagination.

* * *

**1. Beautiful stranger**

Ianto was rearranging the prospects on the counter of the tourist office. Today was a quite day. No major rift activities or other incidents that he was needed for. After spending an hour with Jack, that still made him blush, and tidying up the Hub, he left for some alone time. Here in the office he could think without being disturbed. Everyone accepted that this was Ianto's space, even Owen.

Deep in thoughts he didn't even register the door of the tourist office open and close. Normally he was very aware of what would happen inside the office, but after nothing serious had happened over a week he became careless. Not a trait you would attribute to Ianto. However today was a special day.

"Excuse me?", said a sweet female voice right in front of him, that made him jump.

Ianto lifted his head. There was a beautiful young woman standing on the opposite side of the counter. Her wavy hair caressed her lovely face and ended in cascades on the small of her back.

Although she was nearly as tall as Ianto himself, some how she appeared petite.

Ianto tried to compose himself and cleared his throat.

"How may I help you, Miss?", he asked with his polite smile, that he only used for costumers and UNIT officers, with which he had to deal more and more lately.

The woman returned the smile and Ianto was taken aback. He had never seen a smile this gorgeous, not even Gewns, hell, not even Jacks.

"I was wondering, if you have prospects about Cardiff Castle and a map of Cardiff?"

"Yes, of course! Here you go, Miss." Ianto handed the required objects over.

"Thank you! How much does it cost?" And again this beautiful smile that took all of Ianto's attention. She looked at him questioning, which freed him from his stupor.

"Oh no, Miss. They are for free."

And again that smile. "Thank you!" She wanted to turn and leave but then she seemed to change her mind. "Bye the way I'm Carys!"

Ianto took the offered hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Carys. I'm Ianto." This time he gave her a real smile.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ianto. Nice name bye the way."

"Thank you. I mean Carys is beautiful, too."

Both looked at the floor and didn't know what to say else. Ianto hadn't felt that kind of awkward since, well... since Lisa. That thought brought his mind to work again and he cleared his throat.

Carys too seemed to snap out of her own world. "I should be going."

"Yes there are many things to see in Cardiff!", he tried to sound enthusiastic but failed.

She laughed. "Yes, maybe I come again, then you can tell me more about the things I could see in Cardiff. See you, Ianto!" And with that she exited.

"Bye!", Ianto shouted. "Have fun at the castle!" She was gone.

He ran his hand over his face. What the hell was that? Had he been flirting? With a costumer? No not a costumer, a young very attractive woman. He shouldn't have done it though, he was with Jack. Although he couldn't name his relationship with Jack, he knew there was something stronger between them. God he was falling really bad for him! He wouldn't admit that he already had hit ground. He didn't know how Jack felt about their relationship, so it didn't matter. But it did matter, a tiny voice in his head whispered. It mattered the world.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood._

_A/N: I hope the other chapters will get longer. but for now the next chapter :) _

_ Reviews are very welcomed ;)_

* * *

**2. coffee break**

Ianto looked on his watch. It was time for another round of coffee. He didn't really want to go down into the Hub and face the others. But it was his job and Ianto always did his job.

After making the coffee he made his round through the Hub. First was Toshiko. She thanked him and looked a bit curious. But didn't say anything to him except a small thanks. He really appreciated Tosh's thanks. He didn't hear it often from the others. After that he made his way to Gwen who was chatting away on her phone with Rhys. She just gave him a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. Ianto frowned. Did he do something wrong? Why did they all look odd at him?

Whatever it was, he would find out soon enough. Owen couldn't keep something to his own. He took a deep breath and entered the medical bay. Owen was currently inspecting an excrement from some foreign alien. Ianto didn't want to look too close. It made his stomach turn.

"Do you need something Owen?" Since Owen was deceased and couldn't drink anything, he didn't bother to make him coffee, but didn't miss it to ask him every time he took his round through the Hub, if he needed something. The answer would always be the same.

"No teaboy, just leave the old medic alone." He didn't even bother to look up from his work place.

Ianto was about to leave as he heard Owen behind him.

"Oi! Teaboy seemed you have got yourself a new girlfriend then?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Don't be so shy! We all saw it at the CCTV." Oh great that were the odd looks about form the girls.

"She was pretty. The next time you should ask her for her phone number. Don't look mad at me! I know you have Jack now, but a girl would be something different, wouldn't it? Hey! If you don't want her, you always could pass her over to me, mate."

Ianto turned around. "I don't think girls fancy dead men, Owen. And if they did, I'd like to know how it would work out, with no blood flow and so."

Own made a face. "Point taken, point taken." And went back to work.

His last stop was Jack's office. If the others had seen him with Carys, Jack had certainly too.

* * *

His boss was sitting on his desk, pretending to do his work. But Ianto knew better. However he played along.

"Got your work mostly finished, Sir?" Jack looked up and smiled his dashing smile.

"Ianto how often did I tell you to not call me Sir?"

"Well, you didn't mind last night, though." Jacks grin became dirty.

"No I didn't mind at all. How about a repeat?"

"Jack don't distract from the topic! So when will you be finished then? There is another pile of records waiting for you"

Jack's face turned sheepish. "Well I didn't get much done. I was kind of busy."

"What have you done now?"

Jack stood up and walked slowly around his desk. "I was watching my beautiful Welshman drooling over a young gorgeous woman."

"I wasn't drooling!", Ianto protested and blushed.

"Looked like drooling to me!" Jack grinned again.

"No, Jack I wasn't drooling! I just didn't expect such a... such a nice looking woman in the office. I was astonished. Yes I was astonished!" Jack didn't look convinced.

"I would have drooled over her. God I did drool over both of you for being so sweet!"

Jack was now standing right in front of Ianto and gave him a longing kiss.

"You made me hot there, you know.", he whispered and kissed him again.

But Ianto was having none of that, he took his hands on Jack's chest and pushed him gently but determindly away.

"You are always horny Jack. Just finish your work. Maybe there will be a reward later this evening."

He winked and left a pouting Jack in his office.


	3. Chapter 3

_a new chapter. :) Hope you like it. _

**3. Cardiff Castle**

Carys was standing in queue for Cardiff castle. Her hands were sweaty and her heart was beating quickly. She was nervous. It had been so long since she last had visited the castle. Everything was kind of new but somehow everything reminded her of her past. She could practically feel her fathers hand in hers leading her through the people to the castle. How she wished it was really him that was leading her and not this tiny note grasped in her sweaty hand. She refused to look at it, every day since she had gotten the note, she had looked at it at least once. Every time a shiver had run down her spine. Today was no exception.

Carys tried to look like the other tourists and passed her time in studying the castle's history. When the time came, tough, and the castle was closed for the public, Carys hid in one of its many rooms.

She tried to not make a sound but was convinced that one could hear her heart beat miles away. Once she was sure that the coast was clear, she made her way out of the castle. In a niche outside she stopped and took a deep breath. She took out a small torch and looked at the note.

_Peace can be found where your father bought your pendant for you._

_Its hidden in the wall._

_Behind the stone with the rose shimmer._

_Good luck._

_BW_

Tears began to form in her eyes. Lost in memories she was running her fingers over her pendant that she always had with her since er father had bought it. She had it always near her, her reminder to be strong, her reminder of her beloved father.

With every step she took, she was coming nearer to peace, nearer to her peace and she was looking for it a very long time by now. Arriving at the mentioned wall she was looking for the rosy stone. She lit every stone one by one with her torch and assessed whether it was the stone in question or not. There was one stone near the ground that looked as if it didn't belong there one small stone that had a rosy shine instead of the grey of the other ones.

Carys grinned. She had found it. Okay, she said to her self, this didn't have to mean anything. Just because there is really this stone it doesn't have to be the solution to her problem. After all she didn't know where the note did come from. It could have been just a joke. But how this person, BW, could have known the story of her father buying her pendant was even for her a riddle. No one could know about that, and that's because she had tried it in the first place. And now she was here standing in front of this wall that had haunted her dreams ever since the note miraculously appeared in her apartment. She didn't want to get disappointed, if this was just some kind of evil joke, if there wasn't hidden what she was looking for. But she also grew curious.

There was just one thing she could do about that, she had to look. With some tools she had hidden in her bag she began to loosen the stone. Every minute that passed she became more impatient. And then, finally she got the stone loose. Slowly she took the stone out of the wall. Instead of the stone there was a small hole now in which easily could fit a hand. Carys took again a deep breath and put her hand in the gaping hole. First she didn't feel anything, but then she felt something soft. And her heart beat began to race even faster. There it was the key to her peace. With a shaky hand grabbed firmly around the soft skin she took her hand out of the hole. She held a peace of some kind of cloth in her hand.

Her mood dropped into resignation. How could an old cloth give her peace? Her tears fell on the cloth. This was it her only trace ended with this old fabric. There had been really something hidden behind that stone, but not for her. Nothing could help her. But then she turned it and broke of in her weeping. There on the backside was something written.

_"DeClare holds peace"_

below that there were a row of numerics that didn't make a sense at all. But there was a smile again on Carys face. This cloth was meant to be find by her after all. There was still hope and who ever had send her the note, challenged her with a puzzle. A puzzle that she would solve and if it took her forever.

First of all she needed to know what houses were built for the DeClares here in Cardiff. And she already had the idea exactly where she would get the information from. This Ianto bloke in the tourist office seemed to be a pretty nice guy and he surely knew something about Cardiff and its history.

Light hearted she made her way out of the castle and to the hotel. The first she would do in the morning was paying Ianto a visit.


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter! enjoy :) I would enjoy a review ;) I accept everything that helps me to get better in writing :)

* * *

**4. Date?**

The next day Carys went to the tourist office again. It was open, but she didn't find Ianto as expected behind the counter.

"Hello? Is there someone?" She was leaning over the counter to get a look in the private part of the office.

"Carys! I didn't expect you back so soon." She heard a low voice behind her. Shocked she spun around.

"Oh, hello, Ianto! I was looking for you. You frightened me! Where did you come from?"

"From outside, needed to show an old couple were they could eat properly. So what are you doing here? Already through with sight seeing?"

"No, I only were at Cardiff castle."

"Did you like it?"

"Oh yes its a nice place." Carys tried to smile.

"So what do you want to visit next?" He looked at the many prospects laying out. "Oh what about these?" he picked up a prospect and held it in front of her. Carys really smiled this time and took the prospect from Ianto.

"Actually I was wondering if we could go and have lunch or something."

Ianto frowned. "You mean a date?"

"Oh no, no date", Carys shook her head no. "I was just thinking since I don't know anybody except for you in this city, you could show me where I can get a proper meal." Carys grinned.

"I seem to get asked this more and more often these days. I don't think my boss would appreciate that, though"

"Your boss does tell you how you have to spend your lunch break? Not a really nice boss then."

"_Consider what you are saying now Ianto. Might lead you to overtime hours.", _he heard Jack say through the comm system. Ianto closed his eyes, great he were watching again.

"He is a pretty good boss. You just don't want to upset him."

"He won't be upset because of you spending your break outside the office right?"

"_I don't mind. Have fun and tell me how it went afterwards, but Ianto just flirting no touching!" _Jack laughed in his ear. What the hell did this mean?

"Suppose you're right. I'll have break at 12:30. Do you mind meeting here?"

Carys beamed. "Okay great, no problem I'll be there. Bye see you!" With that she was gone.

"_See I am a nice boss after all"_

"You are many things, Sir. But nice isn't how I would name one of these. A nice boss doesn't spy on his employees."

"_That isn't my fault! I just can't resist. Your bum looks very adorable from this ankle."_

"Jack, do your work! You promised me a sequel to last night and we won't be able to do it, if you don't have your work done.!"

"_Hey, I'm already finished... with two records. And who says that you still want to be with me once you have your date with beauty." Jack said it as a joke but really he was afraid that Ianto would prefer the young woman to him. _

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Jack I'll always want to be with you. I l..."

"_You what?" _The light conversation was turning in something more tense. There was this big thing between them and no one seemed to be able to get it out of the way.

"Nothing Jack. I just need to finish my work, so I can go to the meeting with Carys. And you should work, too! See ya when I bring you your coffee!"

"_I'll try my best to not be distracted. Bye."_

* * *

Ianto sat down on the chair in the private area. No one could spy here. He uninstalled the only camera in the room. God what the hell was that? He was just about to tell Jack accidentally how he really felt about him. Over the comm system! And why the hell did Jack push him nearer to Carys, if he really didn't like the idea of Ianto meeting Carys. It probably was just a Jack thing, maybe wanting to drag Ianto and Carys both in his bed. Why had Jack to be so complicated, why couldn't he just say Ianto what he really felt about him and name their relationship? Although Ianto had said to Jack that he would work he couldn't stop thinking about Jack. So he gave up to try to concentrate and laid his head down on the desk. It was still morning and he had a whole day to go through, including lunch with a beautiful woman. Maybe he should rest for a while to relieve the pain in his head

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was sitting at his desk and too tried to get a hold of his thoughts. He didn't know why, but he couldn't control his mind which seemed to be obsessed with the idea of this Carys girl together with Ianto. And not in a good way like hot sex fantasies. He was worried. Even though he hadn't met Carys personally, he had a feeling that she wasn't what she pretended to be. His instinct told him that with Carys something big in his life would change and he didn't know if he liked it.

Curious of who Carys really was he left the work be and turned towards researching Carys' identity.

* * *

A/N: What do you think will she really change his life or is he just parnoid?


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi the next chapter is up and its longer than the others I'm proud of me :D_

_So enjoy._

* * *

**5. DeClare**

Ianto stood outside the closed tourist office waiting for Carys. When she finally showed up he couldn't but admire her appearance, she really was beautiful woman and if he wasn't with Jack right now he definitely would consider a relationship with her. However he was involved with Jack so just flirting no touching.

They found a small restaurant to eat something.

After exchanging indifferent topics Ianto couldn't stop feeling that Carys wanted more from him than this date. He knew she wanted to ask him something it was written all over her face. So he told her to just be straight forward.

"You're right Ianto. I really was about to ask you something. I just didn't know how to start the topic."

"So just ask."

"I need your help in something." She broke off. This was harder than she thought.

"What do you want from me?"

"You know Cardiff well, don't you? About its history and stuff you work in the tourist centre after all."

"Yes I have certain knowledge. So what's the problem?"

"Could you help me and find every house that was build for the family deClare here in Cardiff."

Ianto frowned. "Why do you want to know the buildings that belonged to deClare? Not a question I would normally hear from a tourist? So what do you want with this information?"

"Oh I'm just interested in old family lines in Cardiff. I'm a little freak for old noble houses and I thought it would be fun to visit the old houses. The architecture was great then."

Ianto didn't buy anything of it. He grew more and more suspicious.

"Why do you really want the location of these buildings?"

"I can't tell you."

"If you don't tell me why you need them, I don't think it would be a good idea to give you this information. After all I know you could be a terrorist planing to destroy those houses."

"Don't be ridiculous! Do I look like I'm a terrorist?" She gave him a smile.

"No you don't. But one can't be careful enough in Cardiff. You look desperate, though!"

Carys laughed this off. "I am desperate! Please Ianto I really need to know this information! I can't get it alone and I can't trust anyone! It really is a matter of life and death! Please!"

Ianto didn't say anything to this for a while. "But you trust me, right?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He was confused. If she couldn't trust anyone, why would she trust him a stranger. And what was so important about deClare houses that it was a matter of life or death? He really was curious now.

"I don't know. You have this kind look. And I have to trust someone, don't I? Why shouldn't it be you then?"

Ianto took a moment to consider. He watched her anticipated face, then he lent forward to her over the table.

"So consider I would say yes." Her beautiful face turned in a smile.

"I didn't say yes! I was just wondering how you think I would get this information. I mean... the family deClare lived a long time ago in Cardiff. It will not be easy."

"If you refer to the effort it will take I will pay you! Just name a price! I can pay really."

"About which life are we talking then, that is so important?", he asked curious.

"Mine." Carys stated.

Ianto stayed quiet. Her life was in danger? Could he now deny her his help? Damn he couldn't! But he had to talk to Jack though. Maybe backing would be needed at some point. He took a deep breath.

"Are you helping me then?", Carys asked quietly.

Ianto nodded. "Yes I'm helping you. But if I do it will be my matter, too. I want more informations about the threat that is making you look for those houses. Maybe I'm able to help you more than you think."

Carys beamed. "Maybe next time. Your break is already over." She stood up and took Ianto in a great hug. "Thank you! I really owe you!", she whispered in his ear. " Tomorrow same time same place?"

Ianto nodded. Then she released him and walked away.

* * *

Light hearted she walked through the streets of Cardiff. She was one step closer to solve the puzzle that lay before her. And she really did trust Ianto. She hadn't trust anyone for so long, but there was something about him that she found really trustworthy. Maybe it was his smart exterior. Or maybe it was his small smile that he didn't seemed to be aware of. Or it were his eyes, although his appearance was young, his eyes showed her that there was much more under the surface. That he had seen and experienced things that no other one of his age would have. She wondered what it was that had made him seem so much older than he really was. She too was older on the inside than she was looking on the outside. So what was Ianto's secret. Maybe she was about to find out or maybe not. The most important thing tough was, that he was willing to help her. And perhaps she would tell him her secret. Although she knew what was laying before her, she wasn't sure if she could do it alone...

Deep in thoughts on the way to her hotel she didn't notice the two Japanese men that were following her. She didn't know that her enemies once more were aware of where she was staying and were about to do her final strike.

* * *

As Ianto made his way into the Hub, Jack was already awaiting him.

"Where have you been?"

Ianto frowned. "Out for lunch with Carys. You said your self I should go with her."

Jack run his hands over his face. "Yes I did. Didn't I?"

"What's wrong Jack. Is it something with the rift?"

"No, no the rift is fine. Actually a little bit too quite these days, it's like the calm before the storm." Jack was deviated again from the subject.

"So what's the matter then. Where are the others anyway?"

"I sent them home. Nothing to do. They could use a little holiday, don't you think?"

"We all could use holiday. Why where you searching for me then, wanted to take advantage of the others absence?" Ianto laughed.

"No actually I wanted to talk about this girl Carys with you."

"Jack I'm not going to have a threesome with you and her! Anyway I wanted to talk about her, too."

Jack took place on his chair behind his desk. Ianto sat opposite of him.

"I was looking her up." Jack admitted.

"You did what?! Why would you want to look her up? You don't even have her surname!"

"I had a odd feeling about her and I saw her name on a sign on her rucksack. But this isn't important!"

"So what did you find out about her? Because she already told me that she is in danger and needed my help."

"She did what? What danger is she in? What did she want?"

"I don't know in which danger she is, she said it was a matter of life or death, so I think it's pretty bad. What did you find out?"

"Nothing."

"Excuse me?"

"I found nothing. She doesn't seem to exist. There is no birth record of her, no school record."

"Maybe she is using another name?", Ianto suggested.

"No I run her picture through an image recognition software of all schools in Britain. Nothing, it's like she doesn't exist. The only record I found with a fitting description was from 1865, but then nothing else. This makes no sense."

"Says the man who doesn't exist himself." Jack looked up with a sheepish expression.

"Yes almost like me. Someone must have wiped out her records. But who and why? What did she want of you?"

"She wanted me to find out which houses in Cardiff belonged to the deClares. She didn't want to tell me why, though."

"But you said you would do it?"

"Yes what should I have done, Jack? She said she was in danger and asked me to help her. I couldn't turn my back on her!"

"But how would you do this? These buildings were built hundreds of years ago. It will be difficult to search for the reports if there exist reports that is."

"There are reports and I know exactly where to find them." Ianto looked triumphant.

"So where then?"

"Here."

"Here?"

"Yes in the archives. I had the file in my hands a few days ago. A funny coincidence isn't it?"

"Yes funny or Carys knew exactly who to ask to get the informations."

"What do you mean she knows about Torchwood?" Iantos eyes grew wide.

"I have no idea. What are the reports about deClare then?"

"I'm not sure. Wait I'll catch the file."

* * *

It took Ianto barely five minutes to get the files and Jack wondered how this man managed all this archiving stuff.

When Ianto entered the office again he had the file already open.

"The men of the family deClare were apparently involved with some early alien hunters. Wow this early!"

"Yes Torchwood isn't the first organisation that investigates aliens. But of course they didn't knew it was alien that they ware hunting. Please continue."

"DeClare traded in alien or supernatural artefacts and used his many houses around the town to hide them from other interested parties. Apparently to them the things were sent from the devil and should be destroyed."

Ianto looked up from the file. "Jack do you think Carys wants an alien artefact that deClare hid so many years ago?"

"I don't know. But we'll find out. When do you meet her again?"

"Tomorrow lunch break."

"Good I'll go with you. I think its time for Carys to meet the nice boss." He grinned his dashing grin. "Meanwhile you could show me what exactly you meant with the sequel to last night, there is no one here after all. A shame if we didn't take advantage of it don't you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

_yay I finally got a new chapter for you enjoy! :)_

* * *

**6. Questioning**

Carys was already there when Ianto and Jack arrived at the little restaurant. She looked up alarmed at the foreign man standing next to Ianto.

"Ianto, what's wrong? Who is this? Why didn't you come alone?" She was about to stand up and leave but Jack stood in her way.

"Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you Carys!" They shook hands and Jack shot his dashing smile to her. Carys was flashed. This man was handsome. Not like the other guys she knew or like Ianto, but utterly, beautiful. She blushed at her thoughts.

Jack indicated her to take place again. And took another chair from the near table for himself. Ianto sat opposite the pair.

"So is anyone telling me what's going on here?", she looked at Ianto.

"We have a few questions for you.", Jack said before Ianto could answer.

Her face sobered. "When I asked you to help me, Ianto, I didn't mean to run to the police! I'm sorry Sir but there is nothing I want to speak about!"

"I didn't...", Ianto begun then sighed. "He's my boss."

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! Is there something wrong with Ianto meeting me in his break, because you shouldn't be concerned about him neglecting it because of me! He won't! I promise."

Jack chuckled. "Nothing of that kind, I have no problem with him neglecting the tourist office for some good reasons." He winked at Ianto, who rolled his eyes.

"A time and a place, SIR!"

"So the tourist office wants to speak with me? I still don't understand." Confused Carys didn't recognised the banter between the two men.

"We aren't from the tourist office." Ianto said.

Carys frowned now really confused. "But you just said..., and I met you there!"

"Well the office is just a disguise for another organisation." Jack informed her.

Carys got big eyes. "What is it? Who are you guys?"

"Torchwood." they both said proudly.

"Never heard of it", Carys stated.

"We keep ourself secret.", Ianto said.

"Mostly the whole town is talking about us.", Jack corrected him. "They know that Torchwood exists but they don't know what we do exactly. So you're not from around these parts?"

"I'm Welsh if you mean that!", Carys looked offended. "But I left Wales a long tome ago! I still don't understand, what you want from me! What is Torchwood, what do you do, hunting aliens?" She laughed about her joke but stopped as she saw the serious looks on their faces.

"Oh my god! You are kidding me! Right? This isn't... You are hunting aliens?" She looked at them as they nodded. "There are really aliens?" Nod. "Real aliens?" Nod. "And you are catching them?" Nod.

She became thoughtful. "I always wondered if the stories were true. I mean I figured if one story is true, so had to be the others. But there never where any clear evidence..."

"What stories?", Jack wanted to know.

"Old stories, about stars falling to earth and death spreading around. Of monsters and weapons, one would never believe. I always thought those were fiction to entertain the people, but after..."

"After what?" Jack asked. Carys was reluctant to answer.

"Where did you hear those stories?" Ianto asked, when he saw that Carys wouldn't answer.

"Around here. Cardiff I guess.", she shrugged.

"Why did you ask about deClare houses in town?"

"Well, because... because..." , she sighed. "Okay look, I'm from an old family. And there is an old story, that deClare hid something in Cardiff. I'd like to know what and where it is."

"That must have been 500 years ago. It could be long gone by now." Ianto stated.

"Anyway why are you chasing after an old object hidden by an odd Lord in the 17th century? And what is it?"

"I don't know!"

"Why do you want it?"

"Because deClare took it from my family it actually is mine!"

"I think you shouldn't chase after an object from an old story, you don't even know it's true. Go home Carys. You're young and beautiful, you shouldn't be digging in history!" Jack stood up and gave Ianto a pointed look. "Ianto treat her with a good drink before you go back to work." Meaning redcon her, Ianton thought but nodded to say that he had understood.

But Carys wasn't one to give up.

"Please Jack! I need your help! I know it is true! I found a part of an old map that shows where it is hidden. I just need the other pieces. Please I need help to find them. I can't do it alone. But I really need to do this! Please help me!"

Jack turned around. "Can I see the piece?"

"Of course!" She handed him the cloth.

"Looks pretty old.", Ianto commanded.

"Yes maybe Tosh can say how old exactly. We need to go back to work", Jack said to Ianto. HE turned to Carys. "Come to the tourist office tomorrow. We will look for the deClare houses."

Carys beamed. "Thank you! I will be there."

When both men entered the tourist office Ianto looked at Jack knowingly. "You think the hidden object is an alien artefact, aren't you?"

"Yes!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Please leave a command about how you like the story and criticism is also welcomed. I try to improve my writing. Thank you! Till the next time. xO cora_


	7. Chapter 7

_Time for a new chap :) enjoy ;) Thanks for reading_

* * *

**7. The cloth**

When Tosh entered the Hub she thought she had yet another day to submit her time to her project. She currently was investigating an alien artefact that could translate every language in the universe, well that was what she was thinking. She was trying to translate every foreign script that could be found in Torchwood. Jack even gave her special permission to translate the transcripts in the Torchwood safe. As long as she reported her findings to him and only to him, God knows what was hiding there. With the rift in holiday she had every time she needed. However not today. As soon as the cog door closed behind her she heard Jack approaching.

"Tosh, I've got work for you!", he said as he was stepping down the stairs followed by Ianto. It was still early in the morning, had Ianto been staying in the Hub all night? With Jack? What was really going on between them?

"What do you want me to do?", she asked excited.

"I want you to analyse this cloth. I want to know everything about it. How old, what fabric, etc."

"Yes Jack I know how to do my work", she rolled her eyes. "What is it with this cloth?"

"That's what we're going to find out.", with a look at the clock he said: "Hurry, will you?" then he left for his office.

"Okay what's going on, Ianto?"

"I think we will tell you all, when the rest of the team is here. Coffee?"

"Yes thank you, Ianto.", she smiled and got to work.

Two hours later found the team sitting in the conference room and looking expectantly at Tosh who had a frown on her forehead.

Jack had just finished explaining the situation to all, now was Tosh's turn to present her results.

"So what have you found out Tosh?", Jack was impatient.

"Well I think you are right with the hidden object being alien. The ink that was used is definitively alien." Tosh bit her lip. "The cloth however is human nature. This special material was used in the second world war for soldier's clothing."

"So how old is it, then? 80 years?", Owen wanted to know. Tosh shook her head.

"No it is older."

"How much older.", Ianto asked.

"Well this is odd...", Tosh began. - "Odder than alien ink?" - Tosh gave Owen a glare.

"Yes! The cloth is about 300 years old!"

"You mean a cloth made out of a fabric that was produced in the early 20th century turned up about one hundred years later but 300 years older?", Jack asked.

"Well yes."

"Not the weirdest thing here in Cardiff.", Gwen stated.

"There is more isn't it?", Ianto wondered.

"Yes there is more.", Tosh confirmed "And you wont like it Jack! I found a rest of old DNA on that cloth and new one of the same human."

Jacks jaw clenched. "Do we know who that DNA belongs to?"

"Yes Jack, it is yours."

"Well he touched it when Carys gave him the cloth.", Ianto said.

"Yes that's where the new DNA is coming from. But the old one is as old as the cloth. So this must mean..."

"That I had been in contact with that cloth about the time when it was made."

"Yes exactly. We already know that it was made in world war II, what have you been doing then?"

"Well it depends... but I can say that I was wearing soldier clothing then, so it isn't devious that my DNA is on one of them, but what is curious is that the cloth, too is older than it should be."

"Well, when it had travelled in time with you then it isn't this absurd either, isn't it?"

Jack gave Ianto a pointed look. "I am not that old."

"How should we know you never tell us something, Jack!" Gwen said angry.

"Show me the compound of the ink that was used!" Jack demanded.

"I already told you it is alien."

"Show me!"

Jack was looking at the screen clenching his fist deep in thoughts.

"What is it Jack?" Jack jumped at Ianto's words. His gaze focusing on him.

"That was the ink that we used at the time agency. Ever lasting ink. You can't remove it, if you don't have the eraser."

"What a coincidence", Owen muttered sarcastically.

"I don't believe in coincidence! Someone wants my attention. They got it." He stood up from his seat and went out of the room.

"Jack where are you going?", Gwen shouted after him.

"Speaking to Carys, she knows more than she's letting on. Alone!", he added, when Ianto was about to follow him.

"But!" "I said alone!" "Yes, Sir!"

"So this isn't just about Carys and those deClares, but also about Jack?", Gwen looked into the curious faces of her colleagues. "And what the hell does this mean. 'deClare holds peace'? I mean peace come on! And those numbers don't make any sense at all."

"Maybe not peace but piece. Like a word play. Another piece of the puzzle in deClare hands.", Tosh assumed.

"Or both.", Ianto stated. "But I think Carys knows more about it. She thinks that what ever she is searching for is in a house that is from deClare. Supposedly an alien artefact. She didn't want to tell us exactly what she was looking for. But I think Jack is about to find out, he wasn't too pleased."

"Poor girl.", Owen stated. "Even I can't stand the boss in that mood of his. She won't know what hit her."

"I better should look after them before he is killing her.", Ianto declared and went on his way to the tourist office.

Once there he found the office devoid of the pair. Only a mess of thrown magazines and advertisements and a fully destroyed counter indicated that there had been a fight. He knelt down on the floor and picked up a crumbled piece of paper that didn't belong to the ones of the tourist office.

He unfolded it and held his breath, the same handwriting as the one on the cloth.

It read:

Peace can be found where your father bought your pendant for you.

Its hidden in the wall.

Behind the stone with the rose shimmer.

Good luck.

BW

Ianto looked around in his destroyed office. What the hell happened here? And where the hell were Carys and Jack?


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey I've got a new chap for you. Thank you for the lovely reviews and thanks for reading.  
_

_Now enjoy! :)_

* * *

**8. Under attack**

Jack was furious. Once again something from his past had found its way in his life. And not just himself, but his whole team had been drawn into it. He wanted answers at once and he knew exactly where to find them.

When he arrived at the tourist office Carys was already waiting outside. He let her in and she beamed at him excited.

"Finally! I had been waiting for an hour! Did you find something? Can we go search...", she stopped as she saw the expression on Jacks face. "What happened?", she whispered.

Jack shoved her against the closed door and trapped her there.

"Where do you get the cloth from?", he shouted at her.

"I don't know what you mean! I already told you, that I found it.", she tried to free herself, but Jack was too strong for her. His face so near hers she could feel his heavy breath on her cheek.

"How do you find something like this? Do you know what I think? You had it all the time and just waited for an opportunity to contact Torchwood. The question is what do you want from us? What do you want from me?"

"Please I don't know what you are talking about! I found it three days ago! I swear! Please let me go! You are hurting me!", she was desperate. She had sworn never to let herself be restrained again and yet here she was captured by the handsome Captain. If she hadn't been so frightened and near panic, she would have kissed him (and maybe more) right here in the tourist office, his smell was breath taking.

He shoved her head against the door. "Look at me! Look at me!" He waited until she did what she had been told. "Look into my eyes and swear that you are telling me the truth!"

She looked into his eyes and found there not only anger but also hurt, a lot of pain. He too, like Ianto seemed older than his body gave away. But there was something else, something that touched her soul and she knew, she could fully trust this man. He would understand her. He was her soul mate. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew. Her body relaxed and with as much as reassurance she could put into her voice she said: "I swear to you I am telling you the truth!"

Jack seemed to see what he was searching for and let her go.

With a much calmer voice he asked: "Where did you find it. I want the truth!", he warned her.

She sighed. "I found it at Cardiff castle it was hidden in a stone wall."

"Not a place I would look for a lead, if you ask me. How did you know where to search?"

"I... I got a note that told me to look there."

"From whom?"

"I don't know I swear! I was in South Africa then... one day it just happened to be there. It lay there on my kitchen counter. I don't know how it got there! First I didn't believe what it said, but then I acted on the instructions and I came here. And it was right, wasn't it? I found this cloth where it said it would be."

"What did you do in Africa?"

Carys hesitated, but at the look Jack gave her, she gave in.

"I … I was hiding." she whispered as if someone except Jack could hear her.

"From whom?" Carys shuddered." Men... Japanese... I don't know who they are."

"Why? Ianto told me that your life was in danger. Are those the men who endanger your life? Have they something to do with you wanting to find those object from your family. Have they threatened you?"

Carys looked down to the floor and shrugged. "Kind of..."

Jack could sense the change in her demeanour. She really must be afraid of them, he thought.

"Do you still have this note you were talking about?", he changed the subject.

"Yes, I have... wait.", she fished for the note in her bag. She gave it to him. His eyebrows rising higher with every line he was reading.

"What do you think?", Cary asked.

"It's the same handwriting like the one on the cloth." His expression became hard again, "and I bet it is the same ink. But the question is who is BW? Who sent you this message? And most important: You knew what this note was about. So tell me what is this peace it is referring to? Peace from the men that are threatening you?"

Carys was about to answer as suddenly the door behind her was brutally shoved open. Hitting her in the back. She screamed as she lost her balance and stumbled into Jack who in attempt to catch her, too, lost his balance and the both of them fell to the floor.

"No!", Carys screamed as she was dragged back off Jack. "Let me go let me go!", she tried with all her strength to hurt her attacker, but all her efforts were in vain for he was much stronger than her.

Jack stood up as soon as the weight of Carys was lifted off him. He quickly assessed the situation happening in the small office.

Three Japanese men had forcefully broken into the tourist office, one of them was dragging a screaming Carys out of the door. Two were approaching him. He hadn't time to draw his Webbley for one of them attacked him, punching him in the face. Jack took hold of the collar of the attacker and pushed him into the counter and knocked him out.

"Well I'm really good in beating. Thanks to John! He is my ex.", he explained as he approached the second man who was standing there in a defensive way. "I'm sorry but this will hurt!"

He dodged the punch coming from the other and shoved his head into the nearest shelf. Finally he could draw his gun. He just wanted to finish off those men, when he heard someone screaming his name.

Carys! As fast as he could, he ran out of the office and to the bay. She saw her on the quay. Her capturer holding a knife to her throat.

"Let her go, or I'll shoot!", he yelled aiming his gun to kill.

The attacker smirked. "And what if I kill her first?" To prove his point, he put a little more pressure on the knife. Causing Carys' throat to bleed. "No!", Jack screamed. "Let her go! What do you want?"

"What I want? I want her!" Carys shuddered. She searched for Jacks eyes. "Kill him Jack!", she pleaded. "Don't let them have me. Please!"

"QUIET!", her capturer yelled.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it?", she bit back.

She tried to get free from the man behind her. Who was having none of that, taking the knife from her throat he stabbed her in the back. She screamed as the pain shot through her spine. At the same time she fell to the ground, a gunshot ringed in her ears. The man behind her falling into the water.

Seconds later she heard Jacks voice, calling her name.

"Carys, Carys! Hey stay with me!" While trying to stop the blood flow, he wanted to call Owen, but his com was still in the Hub.

He looked into Carys' ,from the pain slightly closed, eyes. "Hey there! Stay awake. I'm gonna bring you in our base. There is a doctor, who can treat you! You'll see you'll be fine!"

Carys shook her head. "No. I'm dying, I feel it! Bring me away from here please!"

Jack had tears in his eyes. "Owen is really good, I promise you, you'll survive!"

He lifted her up. "No, Jack you don't understand. I need you to bring me away from here!", her tone almost didn't show how hurt she really was. "Jack please bring me away. There is nothing you can do." She moaned as Jack begun to walk.

"Where?", he whispered his voice hoarse.

"Somewhere nice. Without people. Let me see somewhere nice! Please.", she pleaded.

Jack looked around the bay. Where was somewhere nice? Then his eyes fell on the Millennium Center.

"I'll bring you somewhere nice.", he gave in. He didn't know why he did it, but there was something about Carys that convinced him, not to seek out Owen.

On the way to the Center he tried to keep Carys awake by telling her about the latest adventures of Torchwood.

When they arrived on the roof, he sat down with Carys between his legs. He cradled her like he would do with a lover. Both of them sat there in silence watching the busy life of Cardiff. Jack could feel the warm blood from Carys soaking his shirt, but at the moment he didn't care. Somehow he felt at ease. It was so peaceful up here.

He felt how Carys heart beat got steady slower and slower. "Thank you Jack!", she whispered and with that she went limp in his arms.

He hugged her tight to his chest and finally led go the tears, that he had been holding back the whole time. He knew he had to bring her body into the Hub, but wasn't ready yet. Even he hadn't known her for long, he wanted to mourn for her. Here on the roof and not only for her, but also for all the other souls he had lost.


End file.
